One Wild Night
by Imagilove
Summary: "Hey Shannon... can you come with me to my buddy's party? I heard it's gonna be wild, i don't want to go alone.." Jeff says. "sure i'll go." Shannon agrees. Little did they know, this night would be the night that changed everything..
1. Chapter 1

**One Wild Night Chapter 1**

Shannon's phone rings. He smiles when he picks it up and sees Jeff's number on the screen. "Hey man, what's up?" he answers.

"Not much, do you have any plans tonight?" Jeff replies.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes, would you like to come to a party with me?" Jeff asks. Shannon smiles. "Okay, I'll be over in a little bit." he replies.

Jeff hangs up and goes to the closet looking for something to wear. He pulls out his blue shirt and his dark jeans. After he dresses, he peeks his head out the door to see if anyone was awake. The house is completely silent with the exception of snoring of either Matt or his father.

Shannon pulls up in the drive, all of the lights are out as Jeff comes outside. He gets into the car and looks over at him.

"Where's this party at?" Shannon asks.

"My buddy Jake Anderson's house." he replies. Shannon nods. Lights flick on upstairs in the house.

"Oh shit… Go now!" Jeff shouts. Shannon speeds out of the driveway and heads towards the party.

As they arrive, Jeff and Shannon are greeted by Jake. "You guys thirsty?" Jake shouts over the music. "Yeah." the boys reply.

Jake leaves and returns with two drinks. Jeff takes a sip of his and makes a face. "Shan, this doesn't taste right." he shouts over the music.

Shannon takes it. "Let me see." Shannon replies.

He sips it and makes a face. "I think I taste vodka or something in it." Jeff nods taking another drink. Shannon smiles. "Do you want mine?"

A few hours later Jeff stumbles across the dance floor to a swaying Shannon. "You okay Jeff?" Shannon asks as he dances. Jeff smiles a sheepish smile.

"Yeah… my head.. Hurts… I.. I.. I'll just sleep it off." he slurs. Shannon shakes his head and sighs. "Your daddy is gonna kill me… you're wasted." Shannon says as he leads the stumbling blonde to the car.

Jeff flops into the passenger seat and closes his eyes. Shannon shakes his head as he closes the passenger door and gets in the car, driving Jeff home.

Jeff gets out of the car and stumbles towards the house after Shannon pulls up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff stumbles into the living room and collapses on the floor. Matt hears a noise and walks to the living room half-awake. "Jeff?.. Is that you?" he asks sleepily. He walks into the room and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He is jolted awake when he sees Jeff lying face down on the floor.

Matt runs to their father's room and shakes him awake. "Dad help! There's something wrong with Jeff." he shouts. Gilbert wakes up and mumbles. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know daddy. He's passed out in the living room." Matt responds in a panic. Gilbert quickly gets out of bed and dresses, following Matt to the living room.

Gilbert bends down to check on Jeff. Jeff opens his eyes slowly and mumbles. "Jeff?" Gilbert says. Matt grabs Jeff's hand.

Jeff closes his eyes slowly and draws in a sharp breath. "Jeff?" Matt asks. Jeff's breathing becomes labored as he starts shaking. Gilbert holds Jeff steady and looks at Matt. "Matthew call an ambulance!" he shouts.

Matt picks up the phone and dials 911, waiting to be connected.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator says. Matt looks at them. "Help, my brother collapsed and he's having a seizure I think." Matt says.

The operator calmly replies, "put him on his side and keep him steady. Make sure he's still breathing."

Matt looks at their father. "Dad is he breathing?"

Jeff stops seizing and lays still. Gilbert checks him and shakes his head no.

"He's not breathing!" Matt cries.

"Do one of you know CPR?" the operator asks.

"Yes.." Matt replies.

"Good. Put your father on the phone and start CPR." the operator instructs.

Matt hands the phone to Gilbert and puts Jeff on his back. He unbuttons Jeff's shirt and checks his pulse. Jeff lays motionless on the floor.

Matt breathes into him as his dad talks to the operator.

"We're at 256 Boys Camp Rd. Please hurry." Gilbert says. Matt pushes on Jeff's chest. "Come on Jeffrey… breathe." Matt says as he keeps going.

The sirens sound in the distance as Matt checks Jeff again. "Come on Jeff, don't leave me.." he pleads. Gilbert goes to get the door for the paramedics when lights flash from the driveway.

The paramedics bring in their kit and a stretcher. The first paramedic checks Jeff's pulse and hooks him up to the monitor. "How long has he been unconscious sir?" she asks Matt.

"About five minutes." he replies.


End file.
